Self Control
by Banaphool
Summary: It's something we should all possess, but for some people, it's just too hard to resist. BZLL AU Chapter 5 is up! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I totally wish I was J.K. Rowling because she created Ronald Weasley. Ron is played by Rupert Grint. Rupert Grint is mine bitches. But Harry Potter books and characters are all J.K. Rowling's.

Luna's eyes snapped open suddenly and she sat up kicking the covers off her. Her pale legs glistened in the moonlight from sweating under her silky white sheets. Her chest heaved up and down in her panting. Her pale blue eyes scanned her room in urgency and fright. She sighed leaning back onto her bed with her palms; she was so relieved that _he_ was there. She pulled a black rubber band off her wrist and put her hair into a messy side bun, her curls falling into her bright blue eyes. The same person she had nightmares about since she first started going to Hogwarts. The mysterious guy who would stand right next to her when she was sleeping and stare down at her with piercing violet eyes that would sometimes turn to a harsh black.

Goosebumps trailed up her arm just thinking about that boy. He was really more of a man. Or maybe he was a male her age, or perhaps slightly older. She pulled her knees up to her chin and bit her lip in concentration. From what she remembered he had pale-like skin that glowed in the moonlight, and in a way he was tan at the same time. His eyes were soft but a piercing blue-violet, it reminded her of dusk. He had wavy black locks that curved right on top of his eyebrows. She couldn't place her finger on a word that could some his description up, but she knew that he was beautiful in an unnatural way.

She had seen him in all of her dreams since the first day of Hogwarts. She sighed at the thought that she had seen him everyday for six years, and still had no idea who he was. She had always thought about him, and wondered if he was ever real. She wondered that if he was real, if she'd ever see him in person. Maybe perhaps, he'd have dreamed about her and wondered the exact same thing. Luna knew she wasn't as beautiful as him, and so to her it seemed impossible for him to be thinking about her this very moment. She wondered if she was infatuated with him because of some love potion.

She knew that wasn't true; Professor Snape had taught her that a love potion tasted like the sweetest thing you've ever had. The sweetest thing Luna had ever had was a caramelized almond. She smiled at the remembrance of that sweet treat her mother had made her before she died. Her long skinny fingers wrapped around a curl of silver hair with wisps of gold. Why could she have hair all the same color? It annoyed her to see silver and gold every morning in the mirror. She would have preferred to have just golden hair, like the princesses in the fairytales her mother would tell her when she was little. She just pulled the strand behind her ear and flopped back onto the bed.

She sighed, thinking of her mother; she only wished she could be with her now so she could tell her about the boy she saw in her dreams. Her mother was an intelligent wish, and when Luna was little she was sure her mother knew everything. She was wronged when he mother did not know she had too many unstable dragon nails into her cauldron. Luna winced at the thought of watching her mother fall on the floor and snap her neck as the olive green substance exploded in everywhere damaging the school bus yellow walls of her father's kitchen. Luna's eyes clamped shut in shear horror of what happened that foggy morning.

Luna quickly tried to shrug the thought off and moved her train of thought towards about school. She was going to start another year at Hogwarts, another year observing everything around her, another year just trying to blend in and act like she actually belonged. She smiled at the thought of her one true friend, Padma Patil. Padma had always been nice to her, since they were in their fourth year they had been the best of friends. Padma always stood up for her when it came to the people who'd make fun of her beliefs of the imaginary world Luna believed in.

Luna returned the favor by sticking up for her with it came to Cho Chang. Padma and Cho used to be best friends until Padma turned thirteen. Cho was only two year older than her which isn't much, but when it came to topics like sex their views were different. Padma had the dream of saving herself until her one true love came along. Cho, being the true slut she is, told her that sex is the best thing she's good at and won't stop because of some silly opinion.

Luna, of course thought that sex is not for her. She wasn't abstaining she just thought that it wasn't necessary. She didn't want children anyway, her dream was to see the world, or perhaps find that boy in her dreams. Luna had gotten in some nasty fights with Cho Chang; one fight both of the girls had crushed toes and red cheeks from stomping and slapping each other. Padma always appreciated Luna's help, neither of them had many friends at all. Padma's sister, Parvati, had unfortunately taken Cho's side, just for popularity. Ginny used to be good friends with Luna since she was little, but they grew apart in some ways. Ginny because more of a slut, but not quite as bad as Cho.

Padma and Luna also told each other everything; they had conversations about homework, Cho, gossip, trends, and sometimes boys. Padma had the hugest crush on Ron Weasley, even if he was a huge jerk and used most of the girls that threw themselves at him. Padma didn't want to know about Luna's opinion, because Parvati knew what it was going to be, "You'll get hurt Padma." They avoid the topic, but when it came to Luna and guys that was Padma's favorite subject. She would ask Luna questions on what she thought about some guy. It went from Seamus Finnegan to Miles Bletchy. Luna never gave those guys the time of the day, only because she had no idea they were interested in her. She wouldn't have done anything anyway because she was too curious about the boy of her dreams to notice.

Luna's eye lids got heavy and soon she was soundlessly asleep in her dark room. Then as soon as she drifts off picturing him next to her, the window by her built in couch slides open. Luna doesn't even wince at the unexpected crack of the friction between the wood. Then a figure in a black hooded cloak slips through and slides off the fuzzy periwinkle seat. Then the figure shifts into a figure of a young man as the wind blows through the window knocking off the hooded cloak. The moonlight shines around his face not showing the details of face. His hidden eyes drifted down to Luna.

Luna was on her stomach with her white sheets pulled up to her nose where her head was turned to the side facing him. _Mew. __Eee__ Mew._ Luna's snores made the hooded man chucked softly. He extended one long finger to stroke her jaw. Luna stirred causing the boy to jerk his hand back as if he accidentally hurt her. One of her long legs kicked off the sheet off; she pushed her arm under her pillow and turned her head, still facing him. He stared at her long legs and at her pair of red shorts and muggle t-shirt that hugged her comfortable and nicely.

He twitched slightly when she saw a scar extending down her calf. Luna had gotten the scar over the summer when she was hiking in the woods with her father. Her father had left to go to the bathroom out of site and she stumbled over a log and hit a rock. Her father was able to heal her, but the pain didn't go away and neither did that scar. The hooded figure shook in anger trying hard to not make a noise. His face illuminated in fury and glowed brightly making the room brighter, his eyes staring at the scar with black eyes. The same pair of black eyes that make her blood run cold.

_**Winds **__**of mountains…**_

Blaise Zabini ran a hand through his wild black hair. He woke up on his green leather couch in his study. He looked around the room for _her._ His eyes only glazed over the ton of shelves of books and the lone grand piano in the corner of the room. He always had the dream of Luna Lovegood laying next to him stroking is arm softly with the tips of her fingers or sometimes running a finger down his spine making him shiver. He had so many dreams of her that could have him shaking in the morning. Luna Lovegood wasn't much of a person he'd try to find, and he thought it was best that he'd never run into her. Blaise Zabini was a vampire, and once you see your mate for the first time you have issues not staying near her.

Once vampires claim their mate they are permanently that age for eternity. Blaise Zabini didn't want Luna Lovegood to suffer through him as her mate. He'd rather die than make her live everlasting life that could haunt her with regrets of choosing to be with him. He couldn't help being attracted to her. He had turned 17 three weeks ago and he craved her more and more. He felt like a string was pulling him towards her each time he saw her last year in the halls. She never seemed to notice him there for some reason. He sighed at the thought of this year; he'd have to avoid her as much of possible in fear of what he might do if he caught her. He closed his eyes trying to block the thoughts out of his mind, but his feelings toward her only grew stronger.

Shiver ran up his back as if he felt her tracing her finger down his spine. He stood up from the couch and tried to pace her off his mind, which he knew, would not work. He walked around his couch a few times and then checked his watch to find it was only two in the morning. He spun around and collapsed on his couch again, his eyes drifting to the exit out of his study. _Black cloak…_ his black cloak was on the floor by the door way. He closed his eyes trying to remember how it got there.

_Luna stretched across her white sheets on her stomach sleeping…Long legs….scar._

Then Blaise remembered it all, and his eyes snapped wide open. Then fury rose up his throat. The memory of the scar down her leg was about to make him over the edge and scream getting a painful punishment from his mother. He shook violently trying to keep himself under control. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Each time he closed his eyes he had the vision of his Luna's leg scarred. He ran a hand shakily through his hair and then exhales deeply. His eyes drooped close and his dreams took over.

_Small hands cupped his face. _

_He felt some else's stomach and hips pressed against his._

_Soft lips brushed against his cheeks._

_ "You__'__r__e__ all mine…"__ A feminine voice muttere__d_

_ "All mine…" The voice chanted again as lips brushed his nose._

_ His stopped turned inside out as he heard the voice again, "All mine…"_

_The small hands dropped from his face to his upper arms._

_A finger ran across his biceps that made his face turn red._

_ The lips kissed his forehead causing him to shake._

_ Two kisses were planted on each eyelid._

_ His heart skipped a beat,_

_ "You're all mine…."_

_His lips met the ones kissing him,_

_ sending tremors to break the barrier of control._

Sunrise leaked into the room through Blaise's window above his bed. He sat up and took a deep breathe. He his dream felt so real. His lips tingled still from the 'dream' kiss. He shook his head, trying to focus. It was not real, _Forget _it, he thought. Then he realized he was in his room; the night before he could have sworn he was in his study. He shrugged; one of the house elves must have moved him here.

Blaise stood up and walked out of the Victorian navy blue walls of his room and down the grand staircase at the Zabini Manor. Each step was made out of ivory marble, and the railing was pure gold because Mrs. Zabini refused to have gold painted brass. At the bottom of the stair case was the main hall where over halls extended leading to more halls. Behind each cherry wooden door held a different room, expect at the end of the hall, which had the illusion of looking miles away was the entrance to the house.

The ceiling was three stories high will carvings of cherubs and vines. The walls were a graceful manila and between hall ways and doors were huge windows that had sunshine from the valley nearby pouring through. The floor was marble just like the grand stair case. As Blaise reached an intersection in the hall he turned to the left. The intersection had four long marble pillars leading to four different halls he walked quickly down the next hall and then was swallowed by a huge blue room with silver and blue china on top of coffee tables and on French framed shelves. Upon the walls were portraits of the past generations of the Zabini line of Italian vampires.

In the middle of the room was a long dining table where Mrs. Zabini sat at the head of the tall. She had long black curls with few strands of gray tied up on the top of her head. People who knew Veronica Zabini wouldn't dare pointing out the gray hairs upon her head, any person who has, has just been put through a social death. Her tan face had the same glow Blaise's did. She was just as beautiful with the exception of a couple of wrinkle her and there that comes with age. Her eyes were a brown, that when she looked anyone in the eye they automatically knew what was expected of them from her.

"Good Morning Mother." Blaise said taking his place at the opposite end of the long table.

"Blaise…" She hummed behind her folded issue of '_The Daily Prophet_'.

"How is the world around us going?" Blaise asked as a maid set his cereal in front of him.

"Well a new store in Diagon Alley has Christmas gifts all over it!" Veronica said circling something on the paper with her quill.

Blaise smirked, "Anything else?"

"Doesn't Roberto have to take you to the train station soon?"

Blaise sighed, "Right…." Blaise stirred his spoon in his untouched cereal.

"Blaise, eat something. You need your strength. What if you find your mate and you aren't strong enough to lure her in?"

"Mother, haven't I told you? I know who she is."

"Since when have you known!?"

"I've known since my first year at Hogwarts."

"And you choose to tell me now?" Veronica's eyes lit up in anger. She slammed her paper down and balled her hands into small fists.

"I have told you mother, about one hundred times at least."

Her hands relaxed and flexed. "You're right…" She muttered her lips turning into a fine line on her face. "Well don't you have to go? ROBERTO!" Veronica Zabini clapped her hands angrily, "Put your robes on Blaise, I'll have Adriana send your things." Blaise scowled. "Honestly Blaise…_Accio__ Robe_s" Then Blaise's robes appear floating down the hallway. With a quick flick of her wand Blaise's robes were on him and his pajamas floated down the hallway up the stair case into Blaise's room.

Blaise tugged on his Slytherin tie that was on too tightly on his neck. He loosened it causing Veronica to growl, "Fine Blaise just go, and remember to do something with that hair!" Blaise was quick to oblige by shaking his hair and walking away waving and smiling sarcastically. He saw Roberto in the next room by a huge fireplace where people came in and out of daily to have tea with Veronica Zabini. "Knuckle touch!" Blaise said as he held his fist out for Roberto to tap with his. Roberto stared at Blaise like he was retarded. "It's a muggle thing, just hit my fist with yours lightly." Blaise explained. Roberto just stared at him, "Okay then, see you later Roberto!" Blaise hopped into the fireplace and slung his cloak over his shoulder. As the green smoke ate him away Roberto chuckled, "If only…"

**Author's Note:** Okay so I made my Ron a user of girls. But watch him in this story people. Blaise is so drop dead gorgeous. I can't match him to a model or anything, only in my imagination could you know what he truly looks like. I pictured Luna to look like Brittany Snow in a way. It all depends on your own point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I totally wish I was J.K. Rowling because she created Ronald Weasley. Ron is played by Rupert Grint. Rupert Grint is mine bitches. But Harry Potter books and characters are all J.K. Rowling's.

Luna's eyes snapped open suddenly and she sat up kicking the covers off her. Her pale legs glistened in the moonlight from sweating under her silky white sheets. Her chest heaved up and down in her panting. Her pale blue eyes scanned her room in urgency and fright. She sighed leaning back onto her bed with her palms; she was so relieved that _he_ was there. She pulled a black rubber band off her wrist and put her hair into a messy side bun, her curls falling into her bright blue eyes. The same person she had nightmares about since she first started going to Hogwarts. The mysterious guy who would stand right next to her when she was sleeping and stare down at her with piercing violet eyes that would sometimes turn to a harsh black.

Goosebumps trailed up her arm just thinking about that boy. He was really more of a man. Or maybe he was a male her age, or perhaps slightly older. She pulled her knees up to her chin and bit her lip in concentration. From what she remembered he had pale-like skin that glowed in the moonlight, and in a way he was tan at the same time. His eyes were soft but a piercing blue-violet, it reminded her of dusk. He had wavy black locks that curved right on top of his eyebrows. She couldn't place her finger on a word that could some his description up, but she knew that he was beautiful in an unnatural way.

She had seen him in all of her dreams since the first day of Hogwarts. She sighed at the thought that she had seen him everyday for six years, and still had no idea who he was. She had always thought about him, and wondered if he was ever real. She wondered that if he was real, if she'd ever see him in person. Maybe perhaps, he'd have dreamed about her and wondered the exact same thing. Luna knew she wasn't as beautiful as him, and so to her it seemed impossible for him to be thinking about her this very moment. She wondered if she was infatuated with him because of some love potion.

She knew that wasn't true; Professor Snape had taught her that a love potion tasted like the sweetest thing you've ever had. The sweetest thing Luna had ever had was a caramelized almond. She smiled at the remembrance of that sweet treat her mother had made her before she died. Her long skinny fingers wrapped around a curl of silver hair with wisps of gold. Why could she have hair all the same color? It annoyed her to see silver and gold every morning in the mirror. She would have preferred to have just golden hair, like the princesses in the fairytales her mother would tell her when she was little. She just pulled the strand behind her ear and flopped back onto the bed.

She sighed, thinking of her mother; she only wished she could be with her now so she could tell her about the boy she saw in her dreams. Her mother was an intelligent wish, and when Luna was little she was sure her mother knew everything. She was wronged when he mother did not know she had too many unstable dragon nails into her cauldron. Luna winced at the thought of watching her mother fall on the floor and snap her neck as the olive green substance exploded in everywhere damaging the school bus yellow walls of her father's kitchen. Luna's eyes clamped shut in shear horror of what happened that foggy morning.

Luna quickly tried to shrug the thought off and moved her train of thought towards about school. She was going to start another year at Hogwarts, another year observing everything around her, another year just trying to blend in and act like she actually belonged. She smiled at the thought of her one true friend, Padma Patil. Padma had always been nice to her, since they were in their fourth year they had been the best of friends. Padma always stood up for her when it came to the people who'd make fun of her beliefs of the imaginary world Luna believed in.

Luna returned the favor by sticking up for her with it came to Cho Chang. Padma and Cho used to be best friends until Padma turned thirteen. Cho was only two year older than her which isn't much, but when it came to topics like sex their views were different. Padma had the dream of saving herself until her one true love came along. Cho, being the true slut she is, told her that sex is the best thing she's good at and won't stop because of some silly opinion.

Luna, of course thought that sex is not for her. She wasn't abstaining she just thought that it wasn't necessary. She didn't want children anyway, her dream was to see the world, or perhaps find that boy in her dreams. Luna had gotten in some nasty fights with Cho Chang; one fight both of the girls had crushed toes and red cheeks from stomping and slapping each other. Padma always appreciated Luna's help, neither of them had many friends at all. Padma's sister, Parvati, had unfortunately taken Cho's side, just for popularity. Ginny used to be good friends with Luna since she was little, but they grew apart in some ways. Ginny because more of a slut, but not quite as bad as Cho.

Padma and Luna also told each other everything; they had conversations about homework, Cho, gossip, trends, and sometimes boys. Padma had the hugest crush on Ron Weasley, even if he was a huge jerk and used most of the girls that threw themselves at him. Padma didn't want to know about Luna's opinion, because Parvati knew what it was going to be, "You'll get hurt Padma." They avoid the topic, but when it came to Luna and guys that was Padma's favorite subject. She would ask Luna questions on what she thought about some guy. It went from Seamus Finnegan to Miles Bletchy. Luna never gave those guys the time of the day, only because she had no idea they were interested in her. She wouldn't have done anything anyway because she was too curious about the boy of her dreams to notice.

Luna's eye lids got heavy and soon she was soundlessly asleep in her dark room. Then as soon as she drifts off picturing him next to her, the window by her built in couch slides open. Luna doesn't even wince at the unexpected crack of the friction between the wood. Then a figure in a black hooded cloak slips through and slides off the fuzzy periwinkle seat. Then the figure shifts into a figure of a young man as the wind blows through the window knocking off the hooded cloak. The moonlight shines around his face not showing the details of face. His hidden eyes drifted down to Luna.

Luna was on her stomach with her white sheets pulled up to her nose where her head was turned to the side facing him. _Mew. __Eee__ Mew._ Luna's snores made the hooded man chucked softly. He extended one long finger to stroke her jaw. Luna stirred causing the boy to jerk his hand back as if he accidentally hurt her. One of her long legs kicked off the sheet off; she pushed her arm under her pillow and turned her head, still facing him. He stared at her long legs and at her pair of red shorts and muggle t-shirt that hugged her comfortable and nicely.

He twitched slightly when she saw a scar extending down her calf. Luna had gotten the scar over the summer when she was hiking in the woods with her father. Her father had left to go to the bathroom out of site and she stumbled over a log and hit a rock. Her father was able to heal her, but the pain didn't go away and neither did that scar. The hooded figure shook in anger trying hard to not make a noise. His face illuminated in fury and glowed brightly making the room brighter, his eyes staring at the scar with black eyes. The same pair of black eyes that make her blood run cold.

_**Winds **__**of mountains…**_

Blaise Zabini ran a hand through his wild black hair. He woke up on his green leather couch in his study. He looked around the room for _her._ His eyes only glazed over the ton of shelves of books and the lone grand piano in the corner of the room. He always had the dream of Luna Lovegood laying next to him stroking is arm softly with the tips of her fingers or sometimes running a finger down his spine making him shiver. He had so many dreams of her that could have him shaking in the morning. Luna Lovegood wasn't much of a person he'd try to find, and he thought it was best that he'd never run into her. Blaise Zabini was a vampire, and once you see your mate for the first time you have issues not staying near her.

Once vampires claim their mate they are permanently that age for eternity. Blaise Zabini didn't want Luna Lovegood to suffer through him as her mate. He'd rather die than make her live everlasting life that could haunt her with regrets of choosing to be with him. He couldn't help being attracted to her. He had turned 17 three weeks ago and he craved her more and more. He felt like a string was pulling him towards her each time he saw her last year in the halls. She never seemed to notice him there for some reason. He sighed at the thought of this year; he'd have to avoid her as much of possible in fear of what he might do if he caught her. He closed his eyes trying to block the thoughts out of his mind, but his feelings toward her only grew stronger.

Shiver ran up his back as if he felt her tracing her finger down his spine. He stood up from the couch and tried to pace her off his mind, which he knew, would not work. He walked around his couch a few times and then checked his watch to find it was only two in the morning. He spun around and collapsed on his couch again, his eyes drifting to the exit out of his study. _Black cloak…_ his black cloak was on the floor by the door way. He closed his eyes trying to remember how it got there.

_Luna stretched across her white sheets on her stomach sleeping…Long legs….scar._

Then Blaise remembered it all, and his eyes snapped wide open. Then fury rose up his throat. The memory of the scar down her leg was about to make him over the edge and scream getting a painful punishment from his mother. He shook violently trying to keep himself under control. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Each time he closed his eyes he had the vision of his Luna's leg scarred. He ran a hand shakily through his hair and then exhales deeply. His eyes drooped close and his dreams took over.

_Small hands cupped his face. _

_He felt some else's stomach and hips pressed against his._

_Soft lips brushed against his cheeks._

_ "You__'__r__e__ all mine…"__ A feminine voice muttere__d_

_ "All mine…" The voice chanted again as lips brushed his nose._

_ His stopped turned inside out as he heard the voice again, "All mine…"_

_The small hands dropped from his face to his upper arms._

_A finger ran across his biceps that made his face turn red._

_ The lips kissed his forehead causing him to shake._

_ Two kisses were planted on each eyelid._

_ His heart skipped a beat,_

_ "You're all mine…."_

_His lips met the ones kissing him,_

_ sending tremors to break the barrier of control._

Sunrise leaked into the room through Blaise's window above his bed. He sat up and took a deep breathe. He his dream felt so real. His lips tingled still from the 'dream' kiss. He shook his head, trying to focus. It was not real, _Forget _it, he thought. Then he realized he was in his room; the night before he could have sworn he was in his study. He shrugged; one of the house elves must have moved him here.

Blaise stood up and walked out of the Victorian navy blue walls of his room and down the grand staircase at the Zabini Manor. Each step was made out of ivory marble, and the railing was pure gold because Mrs. Zabini refused to have gold painted brass. At the bottom of the stair case was the main hall where over halls extended leading to more halls. Behind each cherry wooden door held a different room, expect at the end of the hall, which had the illusion of looking miles away was the entrance to the house.

The ceiling was three stories high will carvings of cherubs and vines. The walls were a graceful manila and between hall ways and doors were huge windows that had sunshine from the valley nearby pouring through. The floor was marble just like the grand stair case. As Blaise reached an intersection in the hall he turned to the left. The intersection had four long marble pillars leading to four different halls he walked quickly down the next hall and then was swallowed by a huge blue room with silver and blue china on top of coffee tables and on French framed shelves. Upon the walls were portraits of the past generations of the Zabini line of Italian vampires.

In the middle of the room was a long dining table where Mrs. Zabini sat at the head of the tall. She had long black curls with few strands of gray tied up on the top of her head. People who knew Veronica Zabini wouldn't dare pointing out the gray hairs upon her head, any person who has, has just been put through a social death. Her tan face had the same glow Blaise's did. She was just as beautiful with the exception of a couple of wrinkle her and there that comes with age. Her eyes were a brown, that when she looked anyone in the eye they automatically knew what was expected of them from her.

"Good Morning Mother." Blaise said taking his place at the opposite end of the long table.

"Blaise…" She hummed behind her folded issue of '_The Daily Prophet_'.

"How is the world around us going?" Blaise asked as a maid set his cereal in front of him.

"Well a new store in Diagon Alley has Christmas gifts all over it!" Veronica said circling something on the paper with her quill.

Blaise smirked, "Anything else?"

"Doesn't Roberto have to take you to the train station soon?"

Blaise sighed, "Right…." Blaise stirred his spoon in his untouched cereal.

"Blaise, eat something. You need your strength. What if you find your mate and you aren't strong enough to lure her in?"

"Mother, haven't I told you? I know who she is."

"Since when have you known!?"

"I've known since my first year at Hogwarts."

"And you choose to tell me now?" Veronica's eyes lit up in anger. She slammed her paper down and balled her hands into small fists.

"I have told you mother, about one hundred times at least."

Her hands relaxed and flexed. "You're right…" She muttered her lips turning into a fine line on her face. "Well don't you have to go? ROBERTO!" Veronica Zabini clapped her hands angrily, "Put your robes on Blaise, I'll have Adriana send your things." Blaise scowled. "Honestly Blaise…_Accio__ Robe_s" Then Blaise's robes appear floating down the hallway. With a quick flick of her wand Blaise's robes were on him and his pajamas floated down the hallway up the stair case into Blaise's room.

Blaise tugged on his Slytherin tie that was on too tightly on his neck. He loosened it causing Veronica to growl, "Fine Blaise just go, and remember to do something with that hair!" Blaise was quick to oblige by shaking his hair and walking away waving and smiling sarcastically. He saw Roberto in the next room by a huge fireplace where people came in and out of daily to have tea with Veronica Zabini. "Knuckle touch!" Blaise said as he held his fist out for Roberto to tap with his. Roberto stared at Blaise like he was retarded. "It's a muggle thing, just hit my fist with yours lightly." Blaise explained. Roberto just stared at him, "Okay then, see you later Roberto!" Blaise hopped into the fireplace and slung his cloak over his shoulder. As the green smoke ate him away Roberto chuckled, "If only…"

**Author's Note:** Okay so I made my Ron a user of girls. But watch him in this story people. Blaise is so drop dead gorgeous. I can't match him to a model or anything, only in my imagination could you know what he truly looks like. I pictured Luna to look like Brittany Snow in a way. It all depends on your own point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna sat quietly next to Padma at the back-to-school feast. Cho sat right across from them, raising a thin eyebrow and tapped her pink painted manicure on the table in an annoying matter. "Chang," Padma muttered with a scowl in her direction.

"Patil, still teasing the rest of the male population with your Lovegood whore?"Cho asked pulling a pink lolly-pop out of her mouth.

"Still whoring around with the guys dreaming of Padma so that maybe they'd pay attention to you?" Luna snapped keeping a straight face the whole time.

Cho clicked her tongue as a response, "Lesbians…" She strutted away to the other end of the table with the rest of her crew.

"She must have run out of comebacks." Padma said smirking. Luna nodded as her gaze shifted from her empty plate to the boy who had kissed her earlier. Goosebumps traveled up her arms as her eyes met his. She blushed and turned away looking straight at Dumbledore who was trying to catch everyone's attention.

"Welcome New and Old Students back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is the school where there will always be a long list of opportunities." Dumbledore smiled at the first years crowded in front of him, "The sorting ceremony will begin, then we will announce the rules, and our lovely Professor McGonagall will share our new heads and prefects."

Dumbledore took his seat at the table while Professor McGonagall walked over to the stool with the dusty old sorting hat on top. She snuck a wink at Dumbledore as she pulled her list out of the pocket of her cloak. I looked like a small piece of torn parchment, but then Minerva tapped her wand on top of the list and the list grew into a long scroll of parchment, the end touching her feet.

"ABBOT, SAVANAH." McGonagall yelled. A scrawny blonde girl sat on the stoo; and turned a sickly pale.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl sighed in relief after the hat's loud voice echoed through the hall.

"BONES, KIMBERLY!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"BAKER, KAYLYNN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"CHANG, LILO"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"CUSTING, JON."

"GRYFINDOR!"

"DANE, BELIZE!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"DONNIGAN, GILLIGAN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on for about thirty minutes and by the time McGonagall got to V, most the students were too tired to cheer. The Great Hall echoed with the sound of stomachs rumbling. McGonagall sat back down on her seat behind the head table. Albus Dumbledore quickly stood up and walked to behind the podium.

"Thank you Minerva! Now back to the Rules that benefit your safety, not because I'm trying to make you as annoyed as possible." Albus smiled while the new students clapped, and the old students rolled their eyes remembering hearing every time they had been at the Back-To –School feast.

"The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden with the exception of detentions and teacher's supervision if for research project." Dumbledore smiled. Padma peaked over at the Gryffindor table to notice Ron Weasley and Harry Potter rolling their eyes as Hermione Granger took notes. "You must be inside the castle at sundown and cannot go onto the grounds until sunrise, with the exception of the Head of House's note for Quidditch practice." Harry Potter nudged Dean Thomas who grinned as he sat down next to him. Luna smiled hoping that this year Madame Hooch would allow her to commentary the games again.

"You must be in your Common Room by Ten O' Clock Sharp. Your head of house will check on you at eleven to make sure you are in your appropriate dormitories." Dumbledore smiled shifting his glance to the Slytherins. Cho turned red and giggled along with a couple of other Ravenclaw girls. "This means that all girls should be in their dormitories and all boys should be in their dormitories. I understand that we're getting more mature, but school is a place for learning academics." Dumbledore held a small unenthusiastic smile.

"Extra courses have been added this year due to the ministry's law. We have decided to add an extra wing to Hogwarts along with another set of students." Then magically about a hundred older looking wizards appear that were recognized as the graduating class of last year. "Welcome last year's seventh years as brand new eighth years!" Dumbledore explained with a large smile on his face. Students groaned, the idea of another year of school did not sound appealing to them.

"The new wing, Albaith wing, is off limits to any 1st years to 6th years. 7th years may be accepted if put in 8th year classes. Our 8th year students will rejoin their old houses once more, but will not be sharing dormitories with the other students but will have small dorms in the Albaith wing." Dumbledore explained cheerfully. "Our new teachers include Madame Heiring, our new elvian language teacher for students majoring in foreign language. Let me introduce Edwin Adax, a researcher from the ministry that will take small groups of people studying extra their super natural abilities. This new class is optional, and you must have guardian consent to do so, and a letter is currently being mailed to your parents now, so you may have permission." Dumbledore explained gesturing his hands to the small windows near the ceiling where the mail usually flies through.

"Now students we'll have Professor McGonagall share our prefects and heads." Dumbledore said as she retreated back to his gold framed chair. Minerva got up and stood next to Dumbledore's podium.

"Students, there will only be seventh and sixth year prefects. There will be a head boy and head girl as well. Seventh years are not capable of being prefects but of Heads. Sixth years are only prefects. Older students do not require a head or prefect in the Albaith wing. Now, to present our prefects of this year..." Minerva grumbled pulling another list that was really only an average size of parchment. "Our Gryffindor prefects of this year are, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey." The Gryffindor table clapped cheerfully for Ginny and Colin. A couple of hoots were heard from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

"Our Hufflepuff prefects are Jillian Cooper and Mitchell Martinez!" Hufflepuffs grinned as a short Spanish student stood up and flexed his arms showing his large muscles.

"Ravenclaw prefects of this year are Killian Loure and Luna Lovegood." Luna groaned and hid her face behind her hands as it turned a beet red. Padma clapped and so did many other students, but Luna did receive a couple of glares from Cho's end.

"Slytherin prefects of this year are Devon Darth and Silvia Kornoff." The Slytherins politely clapped as Silvia flipped her silky strawberry hair behind her shoulder.

"When I call our heads I would like you to stand up so that the rest of the students can recognize you, because that way they know where to go for help." McGonagall spoke demandingly.

"Drum roll please…" McGonagall grinned under her small pointy nose, and the first years pounded away at the table as if they were just given the freedom to eat as much candy as the y wanted. McGonagall silenced them with a swift arm movement and read aloud from her list, "Our heads of this year will be… HERMIONE GRANGER AND BLAISE ZABINI!!!" Blaise Zabini sprouted up from the Slytherin table girls cheering wildly. Draco Malfoy patted him playfully on the back. Hermione jumped up and down grinning.

Luna glanced over at Blaise, finally realizing that he was the guy she had seen in her dreams and had met on the train. His piercing blue violet eyes met hers and Luna quickly shifted her glance feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked at Padma who was grinning at her.

"Congratulations Luna, you are a prefect! You can give me a pass into that nice bathroom!" Padma squealed as she hugged Luna. Luan rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Yes, because that what friends are for." Padma giggled and then turned her attention to Dumbledore who was standing behind his podium and McGonagall had gone back to her desk.

"Now students, you may begin your meal, I hope that is as delicious as it is home-made!" Dumbledore chuckled and he trotted back to his seat to his hot meal. Along the middle of every table food appeared, along with plates and silverware. Padma drove her spoon into her mashed potatoes, and stole a glance at the Ravenclaw table. Ron wasn't sitting where he was earlier; in fact he wasn't at the Gryffindor Table at all. Padma made a confused face and forgot about it as soon as she noticed Luna staring off at the ceiling which had shooting stars dancing in circles.

"What's up Luna?" Padma asked.

Luna sighed and shifted her gaze back to her, "What if I'm not a good prefect?"

Padma chuckled softly, "Luna, you'll be great, I promise you!" Padma said hugging her friend. Luna smiled at Padma and then her attention focused on Ron Weasley who was poking her shoulder.

"Hello…" Luna said.

Ron cleared his throat, "Do you mind if I have a word with Padma?"

Luna smiled sarcastically, "Say your word quickly and then you can be on your way!" Ron made a frustrated expression by tightening his jaw.

"Padma I-" Ron began but then was rudely interrupted by Luna,

"That's two words! Now off you go." Luna smiled shooing him away with her hands.

"Luna, could Ron sit in your seat for a moment so he can talk to me about something?" Padma asked with pleading eyes.

Luna stood up and glared at Padma and then glared at Ron, "Fine then." Luna walked away and found herself going towards the exit by the Slytherin table.

"Padma, hey I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go to…hang out sometime." Ron asked.

"Of course I'd love to." Padma grinned. Finally, she was going to have a chance with the Ron Weasley.

He smiled back making Padma feeling weak in the knees, "Great, I suppose I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Padma waved goodbye as he walked away, she had to turn her back from the Gryffindor table to keep from staring. Her eyes continued to widen as realization hit that Ron had practically asked her out.

Luna, on the other hand, was furious and knew that she was going to be in a sour mood about everything that had happened in the past five minutes for the next five days. As Padma rudely made her give up her seat for that man whore Luna found herself going towards the Gryffindor table. She sat in Ron's spot, which was located next to Harry Potter and across from Hermione Granger. They both passed confused looks among each other and both looked at Luna quizzically.

"How was your summer Luna?" Hermione asked still looking completely oblivious as to why she was here. Luna knew that if she wasn't so mad she probably wouldn't have even been sitting here to begin with. She'd probably react to this like Hermione would, but Luna shrugged her insecurities off.

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise Zabini glared at the table wear Luna was sitting. He envied how Harry Potter was looking at her like a piece of meat. He tried not to look over or think about it, so his supernatural ability would not take the best of him, he simply stared at his uneaten mashed potatoes and turned his gazed back to Jude. Jude was eating those mash potatoes in a disgusting manner. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth and then glared at Ron Weasley as most of his mashed potatoes slipped out.

"Um…Is there a problem Maddock?" Blaise asked looking at Jude suspiciously. Jude shook his head and crinkled his nose in a displeased manner as he wiped his face with his napkin that was a crumple in his lap.

"Its nothing Zabini, I just can not stand Weasley." Jude said throwing his napkin on top of the slop of mashed potatoes with great force. Blaise noticed him looking at Padma who was obviously swooning on the spot. She practically worshiped the ground Ron Weasley stepped on. It was obvious about her opinions towards him. Blaise began to wonder what Luna thought of him. "Just look at the way he acts! Like he has every single girl wrapped around his finger."

"Well Maddock, you are talking to me, and I'm probably the Slytherin that's most like him." Blaise muttered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No Zabini, you keep those girls from feeling something, so when its over, they're not lost. They move on faster than a rabbit."

"…You know Maddock, I have been thinking- that perhaps there is something more than just Weasley bothering you."

"Really? Thinking have you? About what?" Jude rolled his eyes and continued to eat his mashed potatoes in a disturbing manner.

"That perhaps its jealously taking over this sudden outburst in emotion."

"Think what you want Zabini, but the truth simply is."

Zabini shook his head and looked over at Luna who was walking back to the Ravenclaw table ignoring Patil's every attempt to get her to talk to her. Blaise thought to himself staring at the flushed blonde goddess. _The truth simply is. Luna Lovegood simply is._


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Luna,

I have sent my consent to the school for you to take classes with Professor Adax.

I wish they had classes like his when I went to school, imagine, if only you had the power to detect the location of Nargles!

That would be great, think of what a great contribution that would be to the Quibbler!

No matter what supernatural ability you have (besides being a witch of course) I'll be proud of you.

Sincerely,

Xeno Lovegood

Luna Lovegood's hair was in a long braid today that was tossed over her shoulder delicately. Her blues eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight and that could dazzle Blaise for hours. He was getting used to controlling his powers around her. If only he touched her would he lose all control, like he almost did on the train. They both had Adax's class together. His class, Blaise could tell right away, would be one of the stranger classes.

The room was a shape of an oval and had wall lime green walls covered with different types of muggle art. The ceiling was ivory with the moldings of vines. The desks were arranged in a large oval, like the room. Opposite of the exit was a navy curtain hiding what must have been Professor Adax's office. The room had windows were ever there weren't pictures. Around the perimeter of the ceiling was a line of navy blue velvet that would belong to a curtain.

Blaise ignored it and stretched his arms behind his head waiting for his Professor to enter the classroom. When Blaise least expected it a man about seven feet tall with bright red robes appeared holding a silver tea cup between his fingers. He was an old man with wrinkles circling his eyes, nose, and lips.

He looked around the room and smiled brightly, "Good Morning Children!" He shouted. In reply he got a couple of grunts around the room. He chuckled silently and set his teacup down on the corner of a student's desk. He stepped forward locking his hands behind his back. He circled the inside the oval staring at each student at a time. The students looked back at him and then to the person next to them. His grey eyes locked with Blaise's for only a moment and the old man nodded and moved on to Jude who was sitting next to him.

Then after a couple more people the old man's eyes met with Luna's. Blaise found himself staring at her too, and figured it wouldn't be so awkward since everyone else in his class were too. The old man paused for a moment and swung his arms forward across his chest. He then pivoted swiftly on his heel to face Blaise again. He hummed to himself a familiar lullaby and turned around again to face the next student. Luna sighed and looked confused. She held her face up with the palm of her hand and rested her elbow on her desk.

Looking away, Adax was done with his observing of the class, "Students please stand up, as I will put you into groups in which you will have a discussion." Hermione Granger, who was sitting about two seats away from Luna raised her hand. "Aw, Miss Granger, what is it?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Exactly what will our discussion be about?"

The old man smiled, "Miss Granger's gift is obviously not one of patience." He chuckled along with a couple of other students and watched Hermione turn crimson. Then Adax would touch the shoulder of each person and point to a corner of the room to join a group of students. When the old man's hand brushed Luna's shoulder he led her to Blaise's direction. She walked over to him and the two other people in their group, Rosalinda Caceres and Devon Darth. Rosalinda smiled slightly when she Luna came up to them. Devon held back a sneer. Blaise avoided all eye contact with her.

The four sat down in a circle and began talking, about anything. Luna said the first thing that came to her mind, dreams.

"Dreams!? What about them, they're pointless; anyone who tries to follow them ends never making it, or cheats to get there!" Devon exclaimed crossing his arms immaturely.

"Devon, you are impossible! If it weren't, this school would have never been built, you would have never even been in this class room, or ever been born." Rosalinda snapped frowning at him, and then she whipped her head towards Blaise' waiting for his response.

Blaise chuckled slightly, "Personally, dreams, are not worth having. I disagree with both of you, maybe dreams went into the making of this castle or the making of Darth," the girls chuckled, "were results of dreams not followed. There are some people out there who's dreams they try to follow, and they try everything to get there, cheating, taking lives, pulling strings, you name it, but never get to where they want because there dreams are no longer possible."

Luna stared at him with wonder, and he stared back desperate to know what she was thinking, and if she was judging him. "Blaise," She said beautifully. He nodded in awe and then felt a tightening feeling in his chest and mouth. "Do you think your dream is no longer possible?" She asked as if nothing else but that mattered. Blaise looked away to avoid this conversation entirely, he was ashamed of telling her his secret.

Adax stood in the middle of the room trying to get all of the student's attention, the desks had all disappeared. The old man smiled as every young face turned to him. "Children, I will spend the rest of the class having a private interview with you. As you know, this will be one of the longest classes you will attend this year lasting about three normal classes, taking up half of every Friday. It might be in the morning or night. Today we will determine what time you must attend this class!"

Blaise was first, because apparently this teacher liked to work backwards on the alphabetical order. Blaise followed Adax behind the curtain into which Blaise was uncertain where it would lead. Inside was a dark room were paper lanterns hung on the ceiling making the inside gloom and purple and red. There were no windows, desks, or tables of any kind. Millions of books were stacked on top of each other in the back of the room. On one wall hung a large red and gold woven tapestry with a Japanese symbol for power.

In the center of the room were five black beanbag chairs circled around a purple and silver woven mat with more Japanese symbols,that was placed on the hard wooden floor. "Please sit." Adax said gesturing towards a beanbag chair. Blaise sat down on a beanbag chair crossing his legs his mind wandering of what this interview would be about. A small chill raked up his spine at the thought of having to turn into a beast to show Adax his power.

"Mr. Zabini," Adax smiled carrying two tea cups and a tea kettle, "As you know that our conversations are private, and no one but I and one of necessary person will ever know them, that goes for the power in which you possess." Adax placed the tea cups and kettle on the purple mat after sitting down in the beanbag chair across from him. "I am one of the few people on this earth who can identify big things by noticing incredibly small things such as the way a person writes there name, how they speak, how they carry themselves, their pet peeves, their reactions towards other actions." Adax exclaimed as he poured a greenish liquid into both tea cups.

"Mr. Zabini, I am fully aware of your power by just looking at you, you hold your secret loosely, and you should do more to hide it." Adax passed Blaise a tea cup and Blaise picked it up between his fingers. "I know you are a vampire because of the way you move your eyes. They dart from one way to another quickly and you can consume your surrounds with in less than a few seconds." Blaise stared down at the steam flowing up out of his cup. "You do not have to worry, I am one of the few who can see these things. As you have may guessed I have been to many places in this world, I've probably been almost everywhere a wizard or witch has, that's what I've done for most of my life. Dumbledore and I have been dear friends since birth. I was closer with his older brother, since we are closer in age.'

"I began my travelling around your age, and I stopped just recently at the age of 97 and I still don't feel a day over 40." The old man smiled. "I have known only two other people to see powers like I do, in fact it is a power to notice other's powers, but it is incredibly rare and I have not sensed it among your classmates, but all of them do possess one." The old man looked over at Blaise who was staring into the green liquid in his cup. "You may drink it if you wish, it is Green Tea, popular in Asia, I was almost certain you knew of it. The tea just calms you and your mind, like a warm cup of Hot Chocolate only more refreshing."

Blaise hesitated. The old man put his cup down after taking a long sip, "It will not hurt you, you may drink this, it's not as strong as blood, if that what you're thinking. It's not addicting, but to those who are not vampires it sometimes can be." Blaise, still hesitant, reluctantly slipped the drink into his mouth and felt it slip down his throat, it was very different from what he was used to. It was refreshing, but not like the way fresh human blood was upon his lips. The thought about it made is heart rate increase. "Whoa, my boy!" Adax said sensing it, he seized the tea from his hands, "I was not aware of how uncontrolled you really were!" The boy's eyes flashed for moments between violet and purple. The old man hummed quietly for a moment, and then Blaise's heart rate decreased and his eyes fixed to their normal color.

"There will only be two things that will calm you down. That hum, which you should memorize, and…" Adax's eyes twinkled. Blaise looked up questioningly, but still breathing heavily after losing and gaining control so quickly. Adax smiled for a minute and clasped his hands toward and set them in his lap. He looked rather feminine, but Blaise ignored it and was slowly growing impatient.

"And?" Blaise asked in an annoyed tone.

Adax's eyes twinkled again making Blaise feel like choking the old man. "Blaise," Adax said getting to his feet as he walked towards the back of his room where books were placed on top off each other consuming the whole wall, "you know who Miss Luna Lovegood is am I correct?"

Blaise cleared his throat, "Yes." Blaise was starting to feel uncomfortable with this news.

"You're seventeen, so you must by now have been having dreams about her since you've seen her for the first time I presume. Well in case you have not caught on already, your supernatural ability has a lot to do with her…" Adax muttered as he pulled a book out of the center of the wall.

"Yes, I know she is my mate." Blaise said.

Adax looked over at him with concerned eyes. "She does not know of this yet, but she will eventually, so please, in the meantime try your best to maintain some distance from her. She is the only necessary person to know this. Otherwise, I'm afraid of the worst, and you Mr. Zabini, do not want the worst to happen to her, for I could sense your strong feelings towards her from across the room." Blaise nodded. "Mr. Zabini please come to my class tomorrow after your dinner. You will have a private session with me every night only an hour long, so it will not interfere with your prefect duties, and I am guessing you do not sleep much anyways." Blaise only stared at the tea cup in front of him.

"You may leave; I know this maybe a lot of information to take in, especially on the first day of my class." Adax said gesturing to the curtain. Without even thinking about it Blaise rushed out of there. As he pulled the curtain he squinted as the light from the room shined brightly. He stepped out and the curtain swung behind him. He walked out standing close to the wall by the windows and portraits.

His eyes followed Luna Lovegood, who was walking towards him gracefully, with a dreamy look on her face. Blaise's chest tightened and a rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins. He balled his fists and shoved them into the pockets of his pants to restrain himself from grabbing her. The glow of her skin in the morning light was becoming unbearable. When she approached him she opened her mouth to speak slightly, but he took a step back. He knew that if she had gotten any closer, he would have let himself go and turn into the beast with in. Luna stepped forward tried to reach for his shoulder.

Blaise stared at her smooth and creamy skin that was begging for his touch. But he stepped back quickly, pushing hard off his left foot. Blaise then slipped off his right foot and in that instant, he shoved his hand out to balance himself, but instead grabbed the wrist of Luna Lovegood. In shock, Blaise tripped backward again, his back colliding with a thin solid and then sharp bits. He felt the glass from the window tear through his shirt and skin. The back of his head met the rough wooden frame of the window, sending a searing sore through his head and neck. Still in the process of falling, Blaise slid down the lime green wall, smearing his blood.

"Oh my goodness!" Luna cried trying her hardest to lift Blaise to his feet. Blaise stared up at her, his eyes swimming. He felt his heart rate increase rapidly until it became abnormal. Blaise began to pant and a ripping pain in his chest told him, it was time to leave. He pushed himself up with his hands, only to cut his palms with the glassy bits lying on the floor. As he balanced on his feet he felt incredibly dizzy, and grabbed Luna's forearms. He tensed at the feeling of her skin touching his, and tried a lot harder to control his actions.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked panting. He squinted his eyes as the rush of pain ripped throw his temples; he knew this was the time where they would turn to the haunting black.

"I'm fine, but you're not." Luna said trying to hold him up by reaching for his waist.

"Lovegood, it's impossible for me to be okay." Blaise said pushing her away and dashing out of the class room. Besides the rest of the class, poking his head from behind the curtain was Edwin Adax staring at Luna, using his index finger to motion her to him while smiling gaily.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise Zabini lay sprawled across a black leather couch in the Slytherin Common Room. His violet eyes were focusing on the text of a book. The dark room was lit by a roaring fireplace that made the shadows of the dark room increase in size. At this time of night the room was considerably spookish. The irregular statues of those dying, and the portrait of those deceased long ago accented the feeling greatly. If you closed your eyes you focused on the sounds of the room not only could you hear the crackling of a fire, but the faint whispers of begging and hiss of a serpent. This room was one of Blaise's favorites, because the younger Slytherins were too afraid to stay here long.

The glow of the fire made Blaise look more of like a god. His black locks sprawled over the pillow and his white button down wrinkled against his torso. His eyes reflected the fire beautifully, that you could stare in them for hours. He winced as he arched his back to yawn. He could still feel the pain radiating through him from what had happen previously that day. He sat up and threw his legs carefully off the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, laying the book on the edge of the couch at the same time. Blaise turned towards the exit of the Common Room; he decided to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom, now that it was late and it was unlikely for anyone to be there.

He dragged his feet through the exit thinking of Luna Lovegood all day. When he closed his eyes he could see the expression on her face when she realized he was badly hurt, her face was full of concern and care. He could still feel a burn on his skin from where she touched him, and just thinking about her made him feel nauseously aroused. He reached the grand stair case, which was no longer moving, because like the portraits in Hogwarts, they slept too. Each step he took, he tried to control himself from gasping in pain.

As he reached the right floor he felt more comfortable walking up the stairs, and tried to avoid the thought of the painful walk down. As he reached the tapestry of the large fish, Moses Mozzarella, he pushed it behind and his shoes mad a taping noise as it made contact wit the tiled floor. He took a deep breath and pulled his wand out. After he was certain that there was no one in the bathroom, he waved his wand and the many faucets of the bath turned on.

He gradually unbuttoned his white shirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor. His chest was toned with muscles from his moments as the beast and his time playing on the Quidditch field. On the back of his shirt there were holes and lots of blood. Trailing down his spine was a large scar that when ever Blaise walked the scare would begin the bleed again. After Blaise discarded the rest of his clothing he shivered in the cold, as the castles icy air surrounded his naked body. With each step he took blood from his hands and back dripped onto the floor. A small puddle off blood formed as he eased himself into the large pool.

He sighed and let himself relax in the refreshing feeling of the liquid in the bath.

_**The whisperings of Trees**_

Luna Lovegood stared intently at the text of her book. Licking her index finger she flipped the page and stared at the next page with the same amount of interest. Pausing for a moment she looked up and stared at nothing in particular. Hours ago, Professor Adax had just told her she had the talent of being connected with Blaise Zabini. He explained to her that it meant she was his mate. She remembered the his caring composure of letting her leave class early to take things in and he also gave her reading suggestions.

She stopped staring into space and looked around the room. The room was empty, not even Madam Pince was behind the counter. He looked down at her watch; it was nine fifty-two. She sighed. It made sense to her that this would happen to her. She had been dreaming about Blaise Zabini for years, but never knowing who he was until this year. _Fate._ It must have made sense to the gods to choose now as the time to get everything at once. Staring back at nothing, she realized that this would affect her life greatly. She was going to be with Blaise Zabini for eternity, and the bond between them was unbreakable. Based on her reading she had learned a lot, but until now she realized how life changing this was.

She ran her hand through her hair and twirled the ends with her fingertips. Everything she thought of was connected to the boy of her dreams. **Everything**. She focused her gaze on her hair, and then she felt a rush of air crawl up her throat causing her to choke. She closed her eyes as the tears began to burn her lids. Her body began to tremble until she released the sob. She let go of her hair and wiped her tears away with the back of her palm. They still continued to pour down her cheeks, and in frustration she slammed the book shut. In the cover, printed in bold letters, The Eternal Bond.

She stood up and slammed the chair under the table. She picked up her books and paused staring at the book lying on the table. She sighed deeply and looked back at her watch again. The time was close to about ten o clock, and that was when the library closed. Luna pivoted on her heel trying to focus on something else. She closed her eyes in concentration; there was something she had to do at ten o clock. Luna walked swiftly out of the Library towards the sleeping grand stair case. As she reached the third floor she heard footsteps walking toward her.

In the night when it was as dark as it was, it's seemed incredibly eerie to hear footsteps. The shiver up her spine gave her the instinct to step back and remain very still. A shadowy figure approached her inching closer in seconds. The figure walked into the light of the moon and Luna could see the outline of Devon Darth's face. She and him had decided to get along while Blaise was having his long meeting with Adax, and Rosalinda was refusing to acquaintance with Devon.

"Hey Dream girl." He greeted.

"Hey Devon."

"You do know that we are both on duty tonight, right?"

"Oh yes, that's what I was trying to remember!" Luna exclaimed sniffing, and trying hard so Devon would not notice she had been crying.

"Hey Lovegood, are you okay?"

_SHIT…_ "Oh, I'm just fine." Luna muttered her voice cracking on the word fine.

"You look upset, are you sure?"

"Yes Darth! I am just fine!"

"How about you find something that helps you relax?"

Getting prepared to yell, Luna then hesitated, "Would that shut you up?"

"Uh, I guess, I mean watching the grounds for hours with you crying, does not appeal to me."

"Okay, I'll try to find something to relax myself. You know what? I think I am going to take a nice bath!"

"Well that's a really good plan."

Luna smiled and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked past him up another flight of stairs. She shuddered and imagined relaxing in a warm bath, or pool just to herself. She tried hard to smile and mean it, but it only led to a sore in her throat, that would eventually follow with her crying all over again. In her mind she could picture the Prefect's Bathroom waiting for her, its pool of water lifting the steam up the ceiling. The mental image of the mermaid in the window was instilled in her mind. She felt as if she closed her eyes she would hear the rushing of the water pouring into the bath.

As she approached a tapestry with a peculiar looking fish on it, she made a face at it only to see it making one back at her. She tried hard not to cry, as she pushed the tapestry aside she made a noise that sounded like a cough, choke, sob, and burst of hysterical laughter at the same time. Then at that moment she he heard a loud splash. Her eye twitched at the sudden noise, and she quickly walked into the room to see. _Is somebody in here?_ After a few moments, she did not see anything peek out of the water. Slowly, she walked over to a bench placed around the pool and set done her books listlessly. She kicked the shoes off her feet and took off the many ten different colored bracelets that were on her arm. She then took her time taking off her own clothes.

She listlessly unbuttoned each button on her shirt after sliding her tie off. She pushed her black skirt off her hips and her clothes fell to a pile heap at her feet. She discarded her undergarments and walked over to the edge of the pool, she dipped a toe into the steamy water. She sighed and walked over to the shallowest part.

Then as she closed her eyes in inhaled she did not notice the puddle of blood at her feet. Then as she exhaled she looked down and gasped at the blood, slipping, and crashing head first into the shallow end of the pool. As she hit her head, every thing went black as she swallowed enough water to make a thirsty solider thirst no more for the rest of his life. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her small frame and pushed her out of the water and placed her in the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. Then she coughed up watch felt like gallons of water.

She sat up and stared at Blaise Zabini who was standing at the edge inside the pool. His paleish-tan looking skin was dripping wit the water from the pool. His curly black hair trailed droplets of water down his face and back. Luna's eyes guiltlessly traveled over his toned muscles. He wasn't overly muscular but his arms and abs were enough to get Luna on the verge of drooling. She realized she was naked, wet and naked, enough to turn on any horny teenage boy, it seemed worse because he was her mate. His eyes, like she expected drifted over her breasts, which weren't huge but enough to get a perverted reaction out of somebody. She quickly ignored it and remembered the small puddle of blood that was at her feet a few moments ago. Remembering his injury early that day, she got on her knees and grabbed his shoulder, he winced.

"Turn around." She ordered him. He, who was twitching at the look of her naked body in the glowing moonlight, shakily turned around, his back facing her. She gasped at the one long scar was etched down his spine. With the tip of her finger she ran it down his wound. He tensed and shuddered. _Maintain you control, maintain control…_ She pulled her hand away and looked at the tip of her finger; his blood tingled against her skin. She blinked; she knew what she had to do.

Noticing his reaction, she muttered in his ear, "Relax." Her finger tips brushed his shoulder as she planted a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. Blaise, not quite paying attention to the pain disappearing on his back, but thinking of the vixen that was making him shaky. She turned him around and sort of smiled at him.

"All better?" She asked him. Blaise, now feeling like he might throw up he was so nervous, felt his chest tighten and his head throb in pain. The beast inside him was coming out. His eyes closed shut and reopened to the color of a deep black, a black so dark that it was endless. His jaw tightened in pain and his hissed loudly.

Luna knew exactly was happening, and sat there terrified at him. Not knowing exactly was to do; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Blaise, trying so hard not to lose control, wrapped his arms around her as well. Her lips were so soft and her kiss was so sweet, that reminded him of a butterfly. He felt his heart race _Uh oh…_ One hand he placed at the small her back, pushing her closer to him.

She gasped as her skin flushed against his, but soon was lost in a kiss he returned. Luna moaned into his mouth as his kiss was slightly rougher and hungry, but she liked it. She had never been kissed quite like that before. Before she could break away for breathe he captured her soft full lips again. She could feel her stomach turning, as if she had butterflies fluttering. She moaned again, feeling like she was losing the little sanity she had left.

He loved her every reaction, and his goal was only to hear her moan more. Blaise nibbled on her bottom lip, wanting access but instead Luna pulled away, bringing her hand to her mouth. As she pressed her fingertips to her mouth, and pulled her hand back there was a little amount of blood remaining on the tips of her fingers. Blaise stared at her, He had bit her, not meaning to, but he had. _ Holy fucking shit, Zabini…_

"Luna, I am so sorry…" Blaise said in shock. Luna smiled sort of and shook her head.

"No it's fine. You had no control over it…"

"I should have…" He muttered.

"Blaise, it's fine, I am going to have to get used to it sooner or later." She sighed looking at him. In his eyes were a look of worry and something she was not exactly sure. Compassion? Lust? She did not know, but her made her feel a little more comfortable.

"You really do not have to do this…" He said softly, grabbing her small hand into his larger one.

She looked at him and the end of her lips curved into a small smile, "I know…"

"It does not have to be now…" He said giving her hand a small squeeze.

"We could wait until it's absolutely necessary…" He continued looking into her deep blue eyes.

She nodded, "Whenever you are comfortable…"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "I would be comfortable taking you right now, but I could not do that to you. That's just…too unfair."

Luna shook her head, "Blaise, life is not fair."

"Do you even want this Luna?"

"Yes, I guess so." She said feeling incredibly unsure and confused, and him holding her hand made her palm burn and send tingles up her spine.

He nodded and sighed, "I prefer we do this later, for your sake, and mine. Your kisses are insane , you know? Enough to drive a poor bloke like me mad."

She chuckled and sighed, "Well so much for a bath, huh?"

He laughed, "Its way past your bedtime missy, go get some rest."

She stood up and walked over to her clothes, "Shouldn't you being getting rest too?"

"I am afraid not dear. There is a new moon out tonight." He shouted stepping out of the water to get his own clothes on.

She frowned as buttoned the last button on her shirt, "Oh, yeah. I read about that…"

Then, Blaise walked up to her, already dressed and grabbed her tie, "Look Luna, maybe on Wednesday we can talk."

Luna nodded, "Okay."

He wrapped her tie around her neck and smiled. She shuddered as his finger tips brushed her neck. He chuckled slightly and finished looping her blue fabric. She furrowed her eyebrow and frowned.

"I do not find that funny."

"You might not, but I find it hilarious." Blaise said still chuckling slightly.

She bit her lip, "Oh really?" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and got on the tips of her toes. She leaned in on the side of his face and breathed into his ear, "What about now?" She then, with her teeth nibbled on his ear lobe, and it was driving Blaise nuts. He growled in pleasure and he wrapped her arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. Then, giggling, she kissed his jaw and pushed away from him and landed back on her feet.

"That… was unfair."

"Blaise, we went over this, life is not fair." She smiled and walked away, with sway in her hips and smile of satisfaction on her face.

**Authors Note:** I need a beta reader badly! J.K. Rowling owns all, by the way.

PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you think. I even put in a little action in there for you, so please, give me some feedback.

I still desperately need a beta read though!!! Email me at and send me a message if you want to be my beta reader, or review I do not care.


End file.
